


promised you forever (so fly home to me)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sam Wilson, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Sam Wilson-centric, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I've spent my entire life running from the devil. Maybe it's about time I let him catch me."Sam Wilson is sent to hunt a man who doesn't want to be found. Only to be pulled into a game of  cat and mouse that he has no chance of winning once he finally finds him.





	promised you forever (so fly home to me)

_He is tired._

_Tired and worn and broken._

_Tired and afraid and alone._

_So many pieces to his life, to his heart, have been prodded and pulled and ripped away until he forgets what it's like to live without pain._

_He even...almost feels like he's forgotten how to remember. How to feel._

_Before, he would've expected this would have been a deserved end for him._

_Never knowing if he could ever reach the heights his father had set for him._

_Never knowing if his brothers would accept him for who he was, despite being everything they hated._

_Never knowing if his mother would ever be free to embrace her wings, as he had done._

_Never knowing if he could ever be happy after losing them all._

_He'd forgotten how to feel that._

_Forgotten how to remember._

_And yet._

_And yet..._  

 

 

_"Come back for me... **please**..."_

 

 

 

 

 

_The words he so desperately wants to say. The only words a scared eight year old boy, stuck in the rubble of a broken home, wings ripped apart, bleeding and afraid, can **think** to say._

_But his lips do not open, there are no sounds of life above his rocky tomb, and his eyes see nothing beyond the darkness that surrounds him._

_So the only one who is able to hear his silent plea, is himself._

_The fear coursing through his body does not settle. No matter how much he wills himself to breathe, to calm, to fight._

_All he can do is wait._

_Wait...and pray._

* * *

“ _We_ _shouldn’t_ ,” Bucky whispers, breath hot against Sam's ear as they rock into each other against the moonlight. “We need to stop-”

“And yet you refuse,” Sam chokes back, fingers tightening into a bloody grip onto the larger mans bare, hardened shoulders. Bucky responds by jutting his hips so the tip of his cock nearly pushes all the way into him, causing Sam to groan and let his head fall back against the stone wall Bucky is holding him against, gasping as his hardness rocks steadily between his legs, harsh, tantalizing, but not enough.

Bucky is trying to catch his breath, steel blue eyes corroding into dark lust as he watches Sam struggle to breathe as he pushes against him. Bucky lowers his head, teeth and then tongue brushing the golden brown skin over Sam's throat, the racing beat of his pulse throbbing against his lips.

“We shouldn’t,” he says again, voice a low groan, but his hips are picking up the pace as he grinds himself against the velvet heat of him. “I know we shouldn’t…”

“ _Then fucking stop_ ,” Sam hisses , wrapping his legs around the assassins hips, pressing him impossibly closer against him, the taut muscles of his stomach creating hot friction against Bucky's own. Both of them are breathing too fast, hot all over, shaking with need. "Stop and _run_. Run like you always do. Like you _forced me_ to do-”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Bucky snarls, teeth digging into Sam's neck hard enough to hurt, causing the other man to hiss. When he lets go, he soothes his tongue against the mark his teeth has left on the trembling mans dark, sweating skin. “Don't say that, you know I can't.” He forces out those last words, and Sam can hear the tension in his voice, the anger.

“Then stop fighting,” Sam whispers again, white spots dancing behind his eyelids as his heartbeat begins to speed up. He lifts his hand to Bucky's mouth, fingers brushing over his lips as the man shudders into him. “Take me. Take me and _break_ me if you have to. I'm not running anymore.”

The sound Bucky makes then is almost demonic. His hands grasp Sam's large hips hard enough to bruise, and then he’s finally at his entrance, finally pushing his cock inside, finally taking him, rough and desperate, filling him without mercy. Sam cries into the other mans shoulder, wrapping his arms around Bucky's pulsing neck as they both crash onto the ground hard enough to bruise, clinging onto each other as Bucky fucks into him from above in an almost brutal rhythm, fast and relentless and like an  _animal._

Bucky growls curses against Sam's ear, breathy promises and neediness until his words turn into nothing but moans, nonsense in broken, nonsensical sounds that have no meaning other than to show his growing pleasure.

Sam inhales deeply, lowers his head to where Bucky is moaning into his neck, Bucky's dark blue eyes lifting to meet his feverishly. Sam's mouth parts in a silent plea as Bucky fucks harder into him, and the larger man answers in kind. He leans up and bites his way into the other mans mouth, swallowing every moan that escapes from either of their lips.

Their rhyme grows more erratic by the second, Sam struggling to keep his voice down as an immeasurable heat begins to build up between them, Bucky's hips snapping more harshly every moment, cock sinking deep into tight velvet, and he snarls something in Russian against Sam's mouth that he doesn't understand.

Sam knows it’s something filthy, something wicked, something Bucky would never allow to leave his lips in the light of day. 

Briefly he thinks of Natasha, thinks of her hardened eyes. Of blood red hair that reminds him of autumn, and snow white fingers which almost knew as much death as he had seen. Graceful, long fingers that had grasped so tightly, so painfully into his shoulders as she told him to never stop flying away. To never let Bucky get what he desired out of him.

_'Please,' She had whispered, harsh green eyes boaring into Sam's as she led him down the escape hatch Steve had prepared for them. 'Whatever you do- don't **ever** let them catch your scent, to realize what you are, to use you. Kill them before they get the chance. Die before **he** gets the chance.' _

He wonders where she is- whether she knows he's failed. And what she'll do once she realizes their mission is in shambles now that Bucky has him beneath him, broken and moaning like an animal in heat.

He is bloodied and beaten, exhausted from running and worn thin from the battle that led to this place, to this moment of pure hell and pleasure. But the pain from his physical wounds don't compare to the way his heart burns as Bucky rocks him closer and closer to the edge, his own throbbing cock rubbing frantically against Bucky's hard stomach as he's being fucked to oblivion, liquid heat already leaking down both their bodies and mingling, slick and sticky amongst the sweat that is sweltering between them, so hot that Sam swears he could turn into ash right then.

He can tell Bucky is starting to lose it too when the muscular man finally tears his mouth away, sucking on Sam's bottom lip and biting down until he bleeds. 

"любовь моя." Bucky hisses as Sam begins to tighten like a vice around him, their bodies pulsing frantically together, convulsing as if they're broken.

Maybe they are.

Sam can't even try to breathe anymore, his chest feels like it will collapse into him at any moment with the way Bucky's huge form is crushing him into the ground now. His entire body tightens and coils like a chord ready to be released, blood soaking his fingers as he drags his nails down his lovers back, dark brown eyes rolling into the back of his head as Bucky's thrusts lose any and all rhythm as he begins to lose himself.

" _Jesus fucking_ -" 

They both come undone before Bucky can finish his curse, the most feral animalistic sound leaving Bucky's lips as he ruts hard into Sam one last time, a burning hot stream leaking into him as they shudder against the ground. 

Sam allows himself to breathe again once the haze finally leaves his mind. He licks the blood off of his lips, the redness soaking onto his tongue and burning like bitter ash against his mouth. Bucky is strewn across, still hard and tense, against him- large chest trembling as he also begins to breathe again, his body filling in every space of Sams body as they press against each other, their cheeks hot against the other.

Overhead, the sky looks molten, gold and brown, slowly going in and out of focus as exhaustion fully weights down on Sam. Something wails in the far distance. Not human. Not man- so not a danger to either of them, for now. 

Sam shakes. He shakes, and he crumples, and he tries not to break down as the heaviness of the situation finally and abruptly settles onto him. And Bucky tightens his hold on him, knowing he won't run but still needing to feel him anyway.

His hand moves, and he lets out a breath. Slides it up and rests it at the base of Sam's neck. The only warm thing left between them, as everything else between them that they let touch _burns_. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers, knowing that what came next would not be painless for either of them.

And he truly was sorry. Sorry that he had to love a man who couldn't be free because of him. Sorry that any form of peace they could've had, in any other life, with any other name- was gone.

But he wasn't sorry that he was his. He could never be sorry for that.

Sam doesn't look at him, eyes never turning away from the sky as the gold began to darken into blackness, the suns warmth abandoning him once and for all. 

"I'm sorry too." 


End file.
